1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices used in first aid. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in tourniquets used for emergency medical use.
2. Description of Related Art
Tourniquet cuffs are used primarily to achieve occlusion of arterial bloodflow. A typical tourniquet is a tightly tied band applied around a body part (an arm or a leg) in an attempt to stop severe bleeding or uncontrolled hemorrhage in an emergency situation. Tourniquets frequently found in the prior art consist of tightly tied bands that are applied around a body part such as an arm or a leg to stem the flow of blood. In one example of the application of a tourniquet, a piece of rubber tubing is wrapped around the limb and tied tightly. A stick is wound underneath the tubing and twisted until the tubing is tightened so that the bleeding is stopped. The tubing must not be tightened more than what is required to stop the bleeding. Once an adequate pressure on the limb is achieved, the stick is tied into its position with additional tubing or bandages. Other items that can be used for a tourniquet include a belt, rope, string, wire, twine, and sections of clothing.